Double Je
by sbcortone
Summary: Prend place après la fin de la saison 4. Sillas, sous les traits de Stefan, s'en prend à Caroline, la laissant brisée. Qui pourra l'aimer suffisemment pour guerir ses blessures? ATTENTION, définitivement pour un public averti ! Principalement du Steroline mais Contient aussi un peu de Klaroline et Stelena
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEWS :**  
**Bon... Que dire sur cette fic? (C'est toujours THE moment de solitude ! Oups ! _)**  
**D'abord, l'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 4 lorsque Sillas apparait pour la première fois sous les traits de Stefan, que celui-ci pourrit au fond du lac et que Elena et Damon filent le parfait amour. **  
**Ensuite, elle s'adresse définitivement à un public avertit. Et... Soyons honnête, ce sera là le principal intérêt de cette fanfic. LOL ! (Mais bon, j'essairais quand même que l'histoire et les personnages restent crédibles, promis). **  
**Enfin... Bah... Euh... Bah, c'est tout ! LOL**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que vous aimiez ou détestiez, et Bonne lecture.**  
**SbCortone**

CHAPITRE 01

- _Noooooooon !_ Hurla Caroline en se précipitant vers Tyler.

Mais il était trop tard Sillas, sous les traits de Stefan, venait de transpercer le cœur de Tyler d'une large palle de bois. Ce dernier, le regard écarquillé, brouillé de larmes, exaltait de son dernier souffle, une main désespérément tendue vers la jeune vampire.  
D'un pied méprisant, Sillas repoussa le jeune hybride à terre et Tyler s'effondra sur le sol de la grotte, le regard vide, sans vie.

- _Tyler ? Tyler ?_ Se précipita la jeune femme en se laissa choir à ses côtés.

Elle le prit entre ses bras.

- _Tyler ?_ Sanglota-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

- _Il ne se réveillera pas cette fois !_ Répondit Sillas avec un mépris que Caroline n'aurait jamais cru imaginable dans la voix de Stefan.

- _Non !_

Et un gémissement remonta le long de sa gorge et s'échappa finalement par ses lèvres, la laissant le souffle court et secouée de sanglot. Un flot de larmes inonda ses yeux et ses joues, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre le corps sans vie de son amant et y déversait sa peine et son incompréhension. Pendant une éternité, Caroline n'eut plus conscience de rien d'autre que du corps de Tyler, inerte et lourd entre ses bras, si complètement dénué de vie, et de la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine.

- _Par pitié !_ Grogna finalement Sillas, agacé et méprisant, une éternité plus tard, en agrippant sans ménagement le bras de la jeune femme.

Il l'arracha à Tyler, la balançant loin de lui et coupant court à ses pleurs. Caroline s'écrasa sur le sol rocailleux de la cavité dans un hoquet de douleur. Lorsqu'elle se releva en titubant et fit face au meurtrier de Tyler, elle ne vit que le regard de Stefan qui se posait sur elle avec une irritation inédite.

- _Comment ?_ Souffla-t-elle hébétée. _Comment peut-on être à se point dénué de sentiment ?_

- _Très facilement ma chère !_ Sourit Stefan avec un plaisir sadique. _Après une infinité de vies, tu découvriras peut-être toi aussi, qu'à la fin, la seule chose qui compte, c'est son propre plaisir ! Mais_ (et son sourire s'accentua) _tu ne vivras peut-être pas jusque là…_

Un sourire triste étira soudain les lèvres de Caroline, intrigant désagréablement Sillas.

- _Quoi ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander sèchement.

- _Alors, morte, je serais plus heureuse que vous ne le serez jamais !_ Lui balança-t-elle au visage comme elle lui aurait jeté un crachat.

En une seconde, Sillas fut face à elle et sa main, enfoncée à travers sa poitrine, s'était saisit de son cœur et le serrait avec férocité, prêt à l'arracher. Haletante, Caroline hurla de douleur tandis que ses doigts venaient s'agripper aux épaules de Stefan. Un petit sourire triste flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea que, finalement, c'était entre les bras de son meilleur ami qu'elle allait mourir…

Mais Sillas stoppa soudain son geste, incapable de détourner les yeux du visage de sa victime. Elle était lumineuse malgré l'approche de la mort. Alors, sans pouvoir identifier les raisons qui le faisait agir, l'immortel ôta lentement la main tremblante qui pétrifiait le cœur de la jeune vampire. Les yeux écarquillés, cette dernière chut sur le sol dans un hoquet d'incompréhension et de souffrance.

- _Tu as raison !_ Fit Sillas, quelques instants plus tard, un sourire mauvais à nouveau plaqué sur les lèvres de Stefan. _Te tuer serait trop généreux de ma part ! Je vais plutôt te laisser découvrir ce qu'est l'enfer, ce qu'est la vie sans la personne qui y donne tout son sens…_

Caroline se remit sur ses pieds, chancelante. Les poings serrés, elle s'évertuait de ravaler les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Puis son regard se posa sur Stefan/Sillas, et une évidence lui fit redresser les épaules.

- _Je ne serais jamais comme toi !_ Argua-t-elle dans un souffle. _Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurais des amis qui seront là pour moi. Je ne serais jamais seule. Toi si !_

Pendant un instant, les paroles de Caroline semblèrent ébranler la créature. Pour connaître chaque pores du visage de Stefan aussi bien que si avait s'agit de son propre visage, la jeune femme savait reconnaître l'air troublé qui crispaient ses traits en cet instant. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle planta son regard dans le vert d'eau qui noyait les yeux de Sillas. Mais soudain, le regard de ce dernier s'assombrit. Ce regard là aussi, Caroline le connaissait par cœur. Elle en frissonna d'appréhension.

- _Je n'aurais qu'à tuer chacun d'entre eux !_ Sourit la créature dans une grimace sadique.

Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond. Et les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux. « _N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'ébranler ce monstre ?!_ » Souffrit-elle intérieurement. Et puis, ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de son tortionnaire et, brusquement, une nouvelle vague de réconfort la souleva.

- _Tu ne pourras jamais_. Sourit-elle tristement. _Tu es… Lui !_

Et elle désigna son visage.

Pendant un instant, Sillas resta pétrifié. Et puis soudain, écumant de rage, il lui envoya son poing au visage. Caroline sentit sa tête partir en arrière et son crâne explosé. Elle perdit conscience avec reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle supposa que de longues heures s'étaient écoulées. Parce que, même si sous son corps alourdi, elle sentait encore la froideur et l'humidité de la roche, en revanche, la lumière tremblotante qui avait baigné les événements précédents avait disparu, l'abandonnant à une obscurité inquiétante. Une douleur foudroyante lui vrillait les tempes tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à se redresser.

- _Sillas ?_ S'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait voulut forte mais qui ne s'échappa de sa gorge que tremblotante et faible comme le piaillement d'un oiseau.

Avec soulagement, elle constata que seul l'écho de ses mots lui répondait.

Et puis, Tyler lui revint en mémoire. Tyler que Sillas avait tué. Et un flot de larme s'invita à nouveau aux bords de ses yeux. Haletante, le cœur en miette, elle tata le sol, à la recherche du corps sans vie de son amant. Mais, lorsqu'un instant plus tard, elle se relevait, les genoux et la paume des mains en sang, forces étaient de constater que le corps de Tyler avait disparu de la grotte.

Elle se recroquevilla dans un renfoncement de la parois rocheuse et, là, se laissa emporter par son chagrin et son cœur brisé. Elle avait perdu Tyler. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle l'avait perdu, ou avait cru le perdre à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, mais à chaque fois, ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir. A présent, elle était seule. « _Exactement comme Sillas le lui avait promis !_ » Réalisa-t-elle. Et pendant des heures, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'une porte dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence s'ouvrit et laissa entré un flot de lumière.

- _Toujours aussi certaine du soutiens de tes amis ?_ S'enquit la silhouette de Stefan apparue dans le carré de lumière que dessinait la porte.

Caroline tressaillit. Faisant appel à toute la volonté et fierté qui lui restait, elle s'évertua à se remettre sur ses pieds. « _Elle ne laisserait pas Sillas la briser ! Même si ça signifiait qu'il allait la tuer !_ ». Une larme silencieuse dévala sa joue tandis qu'elle plantait un regard farouche dans celui de son bourreau.

- _Oui_. Sourit-elle. _Ils viendront. Et quand ils arriveront, crois-moi… Tu vas morfler !_

Son sourire s'accentua à cette idée.

Les traits de Sillas se décomposèrent face aux certitudes de sa prisonnière. Furieux, il se précipita sur elle et, le regard mauvais, saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

- _Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi ?_ Cracha-t-il avec une froide rage.

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme et cette dernière se contorsionna pour tenter d'échapper à sa douloureuse emprise. Mais, alors que le sourire mauvais de Sillas s'accentuait cruellement, un craquement sec retentit et Caroline laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur qui raisonna dans l'écho de la caverne.

Sillas l'abandonna avec un sourire satisfait et Caroline s'effondra à terre, haletante.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais, torturer ce vampire lui procurait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait ressentit depuis longtemps – comme en témoignait le frisson de plaisir qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de la femme à ses pieds, le visage en larme.

"Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était celle qui avait réussi à ébranler le plus puissant des Originels, seul être capable de se comparer à lui ? Peut-être parce qu'à elle seule, elle reflétait ce qu'étaient devenues les femmes de ce monde, insolentes, indépendantes, prétendument fortes, et que le mépris que lui inspirait ce nouveau monde l'étouffait péniblement ?"

En tous cas, pour la première fois depuis son réveille, il prenait un immense plaisir à jouer. Une boule de plaisir lui étreignit les entrailles, le laissant presque pantelant de contentement. « _Oui, il appréciait son nouveau jouet !_ » Grimaça-t-il cruellement.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**Avertissement : Chapitre contenant des scènes explicites de sexe et de viol. **

CHAPITRE 02

- _Quoi ?_ Haleta Caroline, le souffle court.

- _Sois mienne_. Sourit Sillas avec un sadisme non dissimulé. _Sois mienne où chacun d'eux nourrira. L'un après l'autre !_

Le cœur de Caroline eut un raté. Enfermée dans cette grotte, humide et sombre, depuis la morte de Tyler, elle avait finit par perdre le compte des jours qui s'étaient écoulés. « _Des semaines ? Des mois ?_ ». Tout ce temps, Sillas avait prit plaisir à la torturer. Il n'y avait pas un os de son corps qu'il n'eut brisé pour son simple amusement.  
Un sourire, de plus en plus mauvais, affiché sur les lèvres joliment ourlées de Stefan, il exaltait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à lui arracher un cri de douleur.

Et la jeune femme avait conscience que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé car, Sillas, en plus de la meurtrir jours après jours, la nourrissait, non pas de poche de sang, mais d'êtres humains. Des êtres perdus, hagards, qu'il abandonnait dans la pénombre de la caverne, à la merci du monstre qu'elle était en train de devenir. Les premiers jours, elle avait refusé de les drainer de leur sang et, impuissante, avait vu son geôlier leurs arracher la tête (« _littéralement !_ ») sans aucune considération.  
Alors, elle avait fait un choix : « _Eux ou Elle ?_ ». Caroline avait choisit sa propre cause. Plus résolue que jamais à ne pas laisser Sillas la briser, elle n'avait finalement eu d'autre choix que de se nourrir de ces malheureux. « _Elle allait survivre à ça !_ ». S'était-elle juré. Elle allait trouver un moyen de vaincre Sillas, un moyen de le tuer ! Ou bien ses amis viendraient la secourir. Dans les 2 cas, elle ne laisserait pas son tortionnaire gagner. Elle n'était plus la faible petite Caroline d'avant. Elle était capable de survivre à tout à présent, même à cette torture quotidienne, elle s'en sentait la force ! « _Ou du moins, s'en sentait-elle la force jusqu'aux derniers mots de Sillas !_ »

- _Sois mienne !_

- _Mais… Mais_… Bafouilla la jeune femme. _Je croyais que tu n'aimerais jamais que Amara ?! Qu'elle était ton seul et unique amour ?!_

- _Ma chère_, sourit d'avantage la créature, _l'amour et la luxure sont 2 choses bien différentes !_

La main de Stefan remonta, dans un frôlement d'une lenteur étudiée, le long du bras blanc de Caroline, la faisant frissonner d'une terreur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée avant.

- _Alors ?_ Insista-t-il. _Veux-tu voir mourir chacun de tes amis comme tu as vu succomber ton amant ?_

Incapable de prononcer une parole, Caroline secoua la tête, les yeux soudain inondés de larmes qu'elle s'efforça de ravaler immédiatement.

- _Alors_, souffla Sillas contre son cou, _tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?_

Le cœur de Caroline se serra et elle du faire un réel effort pour réprimer le haut de cœur qui, soudain, la soulevait toute entière. Mais le regard vert de Stefan posé sur elle, dénué de toute compassion ou de tous sentiment, la pétrifia. « _Avait-elle le choix ?_ ». Les visages de Matt, Bonnie, Elena défilèrent soudain devant ses yeux de manière obsédante.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_ Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire de Sillas s'accentua. « _Il savait qu'il avait gagné !_ » Réalisa brutalement et douloureusement la jeune femme, le cœur et l'ego en miettes, et l'estomac noué par une crainte suffocante.

- _Ma chère, je pensais que tu savais déjà comment fonctionnaient ces choses_…

D'un doigt, il fit tomber la bretelle du débardeur qui barrait son épaule. Caroline ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se soustraire à son touché, il abandonna sa peau et s'écarta d'un pas, comme pour mieux étudier son œuvre. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- _Ma chère_, sourit-il, _je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire tout le travail_…

Caroline frissonna à nouveau à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il désigna d'un doigt tendu sa personne.

- _Débarrasses-moi de tout ça !_ Grimaça-t-il.

Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment.

- _J'attends !_ La coupa Sillas sèchement.

Caroline s'écarta d'un pas. Ses genoux, flageolant, la portaient à peine et elle heurta du coude la paroi rocheuse. La douleur la rappela à la réalité et, lentement, grelottante, sa main monta à la 2nde bretelle de son top. Celle-ci tomba à son tour. Puis, de doigts toujours tremblants, elle tira sur la fermeture qui coupait le dos de son top. Elle l'avait descendu d'à peine quelques centimètres que déjà, le tissu tombait sur ses hanches, puis à ses pieds, dévoilant une peau blanchâtre et un soutien-gorge pastel.

Le regard de Sillas s'agrandit et son souffle se fit plus rauque. Il tendit une main vers la jeune femme mais la rappela finalement à lui dans un geste brusque.

- _La suite !_ Gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Cette fois, une larme silencieuse dévala la joue de la jeune femme. Comme un automate, sa main alla dégrafer l'attache qui tenait sa jupe fermée et, aussitôt, le pan de tissu alla rejoindre son top à ses pieds, la laissant, humiliée, en lingerie devant les yeux assombrit de désir de Sillas.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas qui les séparait, Caroline ferma les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard emplit de convoitise que la créature posait sur elle. Et, quand elle sentit les doigts de Sillas, aussi froids que la glace, effleurer sa peau, un violent hoquet de dégoût s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa réaction arracha un rire satisfait à son geôlier. « _Qui était-elle pour avoir pu croire qu'elle pourrait défaire Sillas, le plus ancien être de l'univers ?!_ » Regretta-t-elle amèrement en serrant les poings.

- _Ma chère_, Souffla la voix de Stefan à son oreille avec un doux amusement.

Avant de violemment la pousser contre la paroi rugueuse de la caverne. Une proéminence de la roche heurta brutalement l'une des omoplates de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, la main dure de Sillas agrippait son soutien-gorge entre ses seins et le tirait vers le bas, cassant net l'une des fines bretelles du dessous de dentelle, et forçant l'autre à descendre le long du bras de la jeune femme, agressant sa peau au passage et dénudant ses seins. Un hoquet secoua Caroline lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa poitrine était à découvert, offerte aux regards lubriques de son compagnon. Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour les retenir, des larmes inondèrent son visage.

Elle tenta de repousser Sillas/Stefan mais, furieux, il la gifla avec une force démesurée qui laissa Caroline étourdie pendant une longue minute. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité, la bouche de la créature écrasait la sienne et elle sentait sa langue, humide, dure et intransigeante, l'envahir et harceler la sienne odieusement. Un hurlement tenta vainement de s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Sillas. Aussitôt, il accentua la pression de son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, l'écrasant contre la paroi irrégulière et tranchante de la grotte, coupant court à ses gesticulations. Paniquée, Caroline sentait à travers le jean de Sillas le violent désir qu'il nourrissait pour elle et ses larmes redoublèrent.

- _Trop tard pour changer d'avis très Chère !_ Lui susurra Stefan à l'oreille avec un plaisir sadique.

Et il plongea sa main dans le shorty de dentelles de Caroline.  
Aussitôt, ses doigts trouvèrent sa chair la plus tendre et s'y frayèrent résolument un chemin. Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se dérober à son touché. Mais Sillas l'écrasait toute entière contre la parois rocheuse, insinuant une jambes entre les siennes tandis que sa main libre venait saisir durement un sein. Avec un sourire sadique, il le malaxa et en pinça méchamment la pointe, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur à sa victime. L'horreur de Caroline s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Sillas, rudes et intransigeants, la pénétrer d'une poussée, l'éventrant comme un poignard. La douleur lui arracha un hurlement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, Sillas s'agita et, avant que Caroline ne réalise ce qui se passait, son shorty gisait en lambeaux à ses pieds et le jean de son tortionnaire lui descendait sur les genoux. A nouveau, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, les yeux grands ouverts sur sa terreur et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Une main emprisonna sa nuque, la forçant à rester à sa portée, et sa langue l'envahit entièrement, férocement, lui soulevant le cœur.

Aveuglée par la panique, Caroline se débattait comme un chat sauvage. Elle frappait, griffait, gesticulait… Tout pour échapper au touché violent de Sillas. Mais soudain las des protestations de sa victime, Sillas la frappa au visage. Si violemment que la tête de la jeune femme heurta la roche, répandant sur sa joue une traîné de sang et l'assommant à demi. Réjoui, il la frappa encore avec un sourire et, s'écartant, il la laissa s'effondrer à terre. Avec un sourire satisfait, il la regarda une seconde gire sur le sol aiguisé de la grotte. Nue, dénuée de volonté, à peine consciente, elle lui sembla plus excitante que jamais. Il banda plus fort que jamais.

Alors, satisfait de l'inertie de sa victime, de son oeuvre, il s'étendit sur elle et, comme pour l'humilier encore d'avantage, il rassembla et tordit les poignets de la jeune femme dans son dos, la contraignant à se cambrer sous lui dans un gémissement de douleur, à lui offrir sa poitrine et à creuser ses reins. Puis, lui ayant écarté les cuisses d'un geste impatient, il se forçant un passage en elle d'un violent coup de reins pendant que sa main forçait ses hanches à l'accueillir. Une douleur aigue la déchira, la ramenant à la conscience dans un sursaut de souffrance. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'elle croisait le regard amusé de Sillas. Elle n'avait plus la force de hurler.

Avec le même amusement, Sillas la vit se tordre sous lui et vit les larmes inondées son visage quand il lui assena un nouveau coup de rein. La brûlure, aux creux des entrailles de la jeune femme s'intensifia tandis que le plaisir de son violeur s'accentuait, lui arrachant un gémissement de délectation. Il s'enfonçait plus profondément elle, dur comme une matraque, coups après coups. Et puis, soudain prit de frénésie, possédé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles, Sillas lui asséna coups de butoir après coups de butoir. Violent. Dure. Egoïste. A chaque fois qu'il la transperçait, Caroline avait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer de l'intérieur et la douleur et l'humiliation faisaient redoubler ses larmes et ses plaintes.

Et puis, soudain, après de longues minutes d'un pilonnage impitoyable, il laissa échapper un long gémissement éraillé et elle le sentit se répandre en elle comme un acide. Elle détourna le visage, dégoûtée, au bord de la régurgitation… brisée…

Il se retira une seconde plus tard, et avec une indifférence amusée, il l'abandonna détruite sur le sol de la caverne…


	3. Chapter 3

« _Des jours, des semaines que ça durait. Est-ce que ce cauchemar n'aurait jamais de fin ?_ »

La joue, noyée de larmes, posée contre le sol rocailleux de la grotte, Caroline avait cessé de se débattre. La roche lui griffait le visage, les bras et les genoux à chaque assaut auquel la soumettait Sillas mais la jeune femme, inerte, ne bronchait plus. Les mains du monstre, glissées entre ses cuisses, maintenaient strictement son bassin et ses fesses soulevés tandis qu'il la labourait encore et encore. Elle n'entendait plus le claquement des reins de l'autre contre ses fesses ou son souffle rauque et ahanant lorsqu'il se poussait en elle.

Car Caroline avait fermé les yeux et s'était coupé du monde depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis des semaines, elle était étrangère à son propre corps dès lors que la silhouette de Stefan apparaissait dans l'encadrement de lumière de la porte. Sillas ne semblait pas se lasser de disposer de son corps, ou d'abuser de son inertie. Mais, lorsqu'il laissait ses mains parcourir rudement la peau nue de la jeune femme, ou maltraitait ses seins ou la possédait comme elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il fut possible à un être humain de l'être, elle étouffait la conscience qu'elle avait du monde extérieur. Comme un mantra, elle se répétait qu'il ne pouvait plus la blesser, que les horreurs auxquelles il la soumettait ne la touchaient plus. Elle n'habitait plus sa propre peau.

Alors son esprit était libre de s'évader. Elle imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait eu aux côtés de Tyler si Sillas ne l'avait tué des semaines plus tôt, celle qu'elle aurait eue si elle avait accepté de suivre Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans, ou si elle avait choisit de prendre la route avec Stefan pour le soutenir… Toutes ces vies qu'elle aurait put avoir au lieu de se retrouver coincé là, à la disposition de Sillas, bafouée, humiliée, épuisée et brisée…

Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les visages des gens qu'elle avait aimé : Sa mère, si pleine de courage et de droiture. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. « _Qu'aurait-elle pensé si elle avait vu sa fille dans cette situation ?_ ». Elena, chaleureuse et magnifique. Toujours entourée de courtisans et pourtant si généreuse. Bonnie, énergique et volontaire, dont la magie – qui les avait doucement amusé au début - s'était avérée si indispensable à leurs combats. Matt, doux, aimant, rassurant. Les larmes de Caroline redoublèrent. « _Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour l'étreindre et se nourrir de sa chaleur ?!_ ». Et il y avait Stefan, attentif, fatigué mais si valeureux. La pensée de ce dernier l'aidait plus que toute les autres. « _Après tout_, Songeait la jeune femme sans amertume. _Il était seul et unique visage qu'elle ne pourrait oublié tant que durerais son calvaire !_ ». Car Caroline était consciente - cruellement consciente - de la différence entre les 2 hommes qui partageaient le visage de Stefan. L'un avait fait d'elle celle qu'elle avait été, l'autre la détruisait… Entre les mains de Stefan, elle avait apprit le courage, la force, la fierté… Sillas lui avait volé tout ça… Elle n'était plus rien sous ses mains…

Cette idée la ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

Soudain, elle réalisait que sa pommette la brûlait. Et, bien qu'elle sente la douceur de son propre sang se répandant sous elle apaiser cette brûlure, la douleur était poignante. La même résultante immergeait ses bras et ses genoux. Mais la douleur la plus intense était _en_ elle. Cette dague qu'elle sentait aller et venir entre ses chairs et la déchirer, ce foudroiement qui la saisissait à chaque coup de butoir que les reins de Sillas lui infligeait, ce feu qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qui la brûlait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus atrocement, à mesure que l'autre la pénétrait de plus en plus profondément… « _Elle ressentait à nouveau tout ça !_ » Réalisa-t-elle avec une horreur brutale.

Une ultime fois, Caroline fit appel aux visages de ceux qu'elle aimait… Sa mère, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan… Puis, lorsque Sillas jouit en elle, elle s'effondra… Brisée… « _N'y avait-il donc personne pour venir mettre un terme à son agonie ?_ »


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline restait recroquevillée, dans la même cavité de la paroi rocheuse que dessinait un renfoncement à l'intérieur de la grotte et qui lui servait de cocon depuis des semaines. Roulée en boude, repliée sur elle-même, tremblante, inerte, elle attendait que Sillas vienne à nouveau la torturer comme il ne manquait pas de le faire. Inlassablement.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Elle ?_ » Ne cessait de demander une petite voix obsédante aux tréfonds de son crâne. Il y a quelques années encore, personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Personne ne la voulait Elle ! Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Elena. Mais, depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle avait été transformée en vampire, il semblait que le sexe opposé la découvrait d'une manière dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. Elle avait connu enfin sa première vraie histoire d'amour. Tyler et elle s'était aimé pendant des années. « _D'un amour contrarié, certes, mais d'un amour sincère !_ ».

Et puis, il y avait eu Klaus. A la pensée de l'hybride, le cœur de Caroline se serra. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé plus qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas même Tyler. Et, si le lycanthrope n'avait pas déjà possédé son cœur, elle aurait pu aimer Klaus en retour. Elle avait d'ailleurs apprit à l'apprécier et à compatir à sa souffrance. Mais… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Et, il était partit, coupant court à la multitude de question qui avait torturé Caroline à ses heures perdues.

Et enfin, il y avait eu Stefan. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour Stefan. Elle _devait_ sa vie à Stefan. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'eu fait pour lui. Mais lui aussi était parti. Le cœur brisé, il avait préféré laisser la main d'Elena à son frère plutôt que de perdre celui-ci. Il était son meilleur ami. Le seul qui l'ai accepté entièrement, sans la juger, qui aie réellement eu besoin d'elle. Mais, ce que le vampire n'avait pas prit en compte avant de quitter Mystic Falls, c'était qu'il allait l'abandonner elle aussi. A la solitude. A Sillas.

Une douleur, devenue familière avec les semaines, lui étreignit la poitrine. Tyler était mort, Klaus était partit refaire sa vie à la Nouvelle Orléans, Stefan avait fuit sa peine… A nouveau, elle se retrouvait seule. Et cette fois, la solitude se révélait bien plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'elle avait connu : Elle était à la merci de Sillas. Elle resserra la pression de ses bras autour de ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas à nouveau fondre en larmes.

Et, comme s'il avait entendu ses souffrances et avait voulu en être témoin, Sillas apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'éclairage artificiel, dans son dos, dessina la silhouette de Stefan dans le carré de lumière. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Caroline oublia qu'il était _l'autre_ et se prit à espérer que c'était bel et bien son ami qui venait d'apparaître, qui venait la sauver… Et puis, la réalité la rappela à elle et, le cœur broyé, elle se rappela que ce n'était pas Stefan qui pénétrait d'un pas dans la grotte, qu'il s'agissait d'un double, d'un monstre, qu'il s'agissait de Sillas.

- _Laisse moi tranquille !_ Souffla-t-elle, à bout de force.

- _Caroline ?_

La jeune femme détournait résolument les yeux, incapable de poser les yeux sur le visage de Stefan tout en sachant qu'un autre, son tortionnaire, se tenait face à elle. « _Mais_… Réalisa-t-elle soudain, _la voix de Sillas avait un ton inhabituellement hésitant_ ». Elle réprima l'espoir qui l'oppressait brusquement. Et puis, lui revinrent en mémoire toutes les fois où Sillas s'était joué d'elle, de son esprit, et elle repoussa loin de son cœur ses pathétiques espoirs.

- _Va-t-en !_ Souffla-t-elle en se recroquevillant de plus belle.

- _Caroline_. Répéta la voix de Stefan où perçaient une douceur et une inquiétude qu'elle n'avait plus entendues depuis une éternité.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'espoir lui gonfla le cœur malgré elle et la jeune prisonnière leva un regard défiant vers le nouveau venu.

Il était beau. Aussi beau que Stefan l'avait toujours été. Mais beau comme Sillas l'était également. Ils partageaient une seule et même apparence, celle d'un jeune homme, aux traits délicatement croqués, à la haute stature, aux épaules carrées, aux hanches étroites et aux longues jambes. Ils avaient en commun un même regard d'un vert d'eau, souligné de longs cils noirs, surplombé d'un large front que délimitait une épaisse crinière d'un brun chatoyant. « _Pourtant_… Se surprit à noter Caroline, prise d'un espoir fou. _Pourtant, ce Stefan là, celui qui était sous ses yeux en cet instant, avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dans la manière dont il la regardait_… »

- _Stefan ?_ Souffla-t-elle, pantoise.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres joliment ourlées de son compagnon tandis qu'il s'accoupissait à sa hauteur.

- _Viens_, murmura-t-il. _Je vais te sortir de là_….

Il lui tendit les bras et, pendant un instant, il vit Caroline douter, lutter, le dévisager…

- _Non !_ Nia-t-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. _Tu n'es pas lui ! Tu ne peux pas être lui !_

- _Caroline_, Insista Sillas dans un murmure, _c'est moi ! C'est Stefan !_

A nouveau, il vit la jeune femme secouer la tête tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir ses larmes. « _Non, non, non !_ » Répétait-elle dans un souffle, comme si elle s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas réel.

- _Caroline !_ Répéta-t-il, la voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

La jeune femme leva soudain son visage vers lui. Pendant un long moment, elle garda son regard plongé dans le sien, à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi. Et puis, comme un petit animal qui abandonne peu à peu ses peurs, il la vit se décrisper et s'avancer à sa rencontre en tremblant. Lentement. Apeurée. Incrédule.

- _C'est vraiment toi ?_ Murmura-t-elle sans vraiment parvenir à contenir le chancellement de sa voix.

Stefan lui offrit un nouveau sourire et Caroline sentit son cœur bondir douloureusement aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Elle posa ses doigts tremblotants sur la main que Stefan lui tendait.

- _Stefan !_ Répéta-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise soudain dans un sanglot.

Le vampire l'attira doucement à lui et la serra contre lui. Pendant une seconde, il sentit Caroline se crisper entre ses bras, puis elle fondit en larmes. Secouée de sanglots, elle gémissait entre ses bras, tremblante. Stefan accentua son étreinte. Pendant une éternité, il la berça contre sa poitrine comme il aurait bercé un enfant blessé.

Ce n'est que là qu'il prit conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Ses vêtements étaient arrachés et tâchés d'un sang brun, des marques encore suintantes couvraient son corps à de multiples endroits, son visage était amaigri, sale de terre et de poussière, et ses grands yeux clairs étaient à présent soulignés de larges cernes sombres. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et avait prit l'apparence d'un nid de paille broussailleux.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » Jura-t-il intérieurement.

Contre lui, Caroline s'abandonnait peu à peu. Ses larmes se mêlait à la terre qui maculait ses joues et y laissait de larges marques brunes. Ses mains, écorchées jusqu'au sang, se cramponnaient désespérément à la chemise de son compagnon. Ses épaules, d'abord affaissées, étaient à présent secouées par de violents sanglots tandis que gémissements et plaintes rauques s'échappaient alternativement de sa gorge. Stefan resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il la serra aussi fort que ses faibles forces - à peine retrouvées - le lui permettaient. Il aurait voulut pouvoir écraser la peine de Caroline de la même manière qu'il pressait ses épaules. « _Qu'est-ce que Sillas a bien pu lui faire endurer depuis toutes ces semaines ?_ » Ragea-t-il soudain, furieux de savoir qu'il aurait du agir plus rapidement, ou que leurs amis auraient pu s'inquiéter du sort de la jeune femme au lieu de présumer qu'elle était partit pour des vacances romantiques avec Tyler. Mais furieux surtout de ne pas avoir fait souffrir Sillas plus longtemps.

- _Sillas ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal_. Tenta-t-il de la consoler d'une voix tendre.

Caroline mit de longs instants à calmer ses sanglots.

Puis finalement, c'est un visage détruit, inquiet et interrogatif qu'elle leva vers son ami.

- _Il est mort !_ Expliqua-t-il en essuyant d'un doigt une dernière larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa compagne.

- _Mort_ ? Répéta la jeune femme hébétée, incapable de croire à un tel miracle.

- _Coupé en petits morceaux_. Précisa Stefan dans une ébauche de sourire.

Caroline le fixa comme s'il était dément.

- _C'est impossible !_ Murmura-t-elle après une éternité, un poids au creux de la poitrine, mais se blottissant d'avantage contre le torse rassurant de son ami, comme si ce dernier avait pu faire rempart entre elle et le monstre qui l'avait violentée pendant des semaines.

Le sourire de Stefan s'attendrit.

- _Coupé en petits morceaux et enterré aux 4 coins de la planète !_ Insista-t-il en enlaçant plus fermement la jeune femme.

Cette dernière mit une minute à prendre conscience de ce que les paroles de Stefan signifiaient. Et puis, brutalement, les larmes la soulevèrent à nouveau. Violentes. Etouffantes.

Et Stefan la prit entre ses bras tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Et le vampire enfouit son visage au creux du coup de la jeune femme. « _Il ne laisserait plus personne blesser Caroline, plus jamais !_ » Se jura-t-il, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Il avait manqué à sa parole. Il avait promit à Caroline qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arrivé et il tenait entre ses bras la preuve qu'il avait manqué à sa parole.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, une Caroline, indifférente au monde qui l'entourait et à tout ce qui n'était pas sa souffrance, blottit entre ses bras.

- _Je te jure qu'à partir de ce jour, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me rattraper_. Lui jura-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais, perdu au milieu de sa douleur, Caroline ne l'entendait pas.

Lorsque Stefan sortit de la grotte, son précieux fardeau doucement callé contre lui, Damon, Elena et Matt se précipitèrent à leurs rencontres.

- _Caroline ?!_ S'exclama Elena, horrifiée de l'état dans lequel elle retrouvait son amie.

La jolie brunette voulue étreindre son amie, mais Stefan se détourna violemment, dérobant une Caroline léthargique aux bras d'Elena.

- _Où étiez-vous quand elle avait besoin de vous ?!_ S'écria-t-il furieux.

Elena se figea.

- _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!_ Bafouilla la jeune femme, étourdie.

- _J'étais en train de pourrir au fond d'un lac, Caroline était en train de se faire torturer jours après jours depuis des semaines_… Cracha le vampire. _Et toi Elena ? Tu étais où ?_

- _Stefan !_ Intervint sèchement Damon.

Mais son frère ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage décomposé d'Elena.

- _Quand tu as eu besoin de nous, chacun de tes amis a été là pour toi. A chaque fois ! Mais quand Caroline aurait eu besoin de ton aide, tu étais où ?_

Interdite, les grands yeux bruns de la jeune vampire s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle fixait son ancien amour avec stupeur.

- _Stefan ça suffit !_ S'écria Damon en attirant Elena à lui.

Mais le jeune homme se détourna froidement tandis qu'il sentait les poings de Caroline serrer plus désespérément encore les pans de sa chemise et ses larmes silencieuses redoubler contre son épaule. Il accentua doucement la pression de son étreinte sur la jeune femme et tourna les talons, impatient de placer Caroline dans la pénombre bienveillante de son manoir où il pourrait la réconforter à loisir et la protéger du monde extérieur.

- _Stefan ?_ L'implora Elena tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- _Elena !_ L'interrompit doucement Matt. _Stefan a raison. On aurait du s'inquiéter pour Caroline et Tyler depuis des semaines déjà. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Caroline de ne pas donner de nouvelles… Mais… Mais, on voulait tous profiter de notre été. Et on a préféré croire que tout allait bien pour eux… C'était plus facile, plus confortable…_

- _Ne te flagelle pas boy scout !_ S'agaça Damon. _On n'était pas ses baby-sitters ! Comment on était censé deviner ce qui se passait ?_

Matt tourna un regard énervé vers le vampire.

- _Ton frère s'est échappé du lac depuis moins de 48h, et il a tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas Lui !_

- _Matt a raison_. Souffla Elena en essuyant une larme.

Damon se détourna, boudeur. Mais, même lui, aussi indifférent qu'il puisse tenter de paraître, savait que ses compagnons étaient dans vrai.


End file.
